Help:Contents
Hey! Welcome to the Homestar Runner Wooky! This is a wiki solely based on parodying the Homestar Runner Wooky. Pretty impreessive, huh? I bet you're pretty impressed. Anyway, if you need help with editing, check out our sandbox, a page made for test edits. If you need anything else, it will soon be here, so just be patient. Or else. ;) How to edit Som you may be wondering: Just what is "editing"? Well, if you are new to the concept of a wiki, on wikis you can add and change anything that shows up. You don't need to be a webmaster, or anything like that. All you need to do is click the word "edit" at the top of a page, and then you can change anything you want. Try it out, it's fun. = Editing specifics = Leaving a signature To leave a sig, just type three tildes at the end of your comments. This way, people will know who left the comment. Your signature also leaves a link to your userpage. Leaving headlines To leave a headline, there are two ways: (1)Click on the signature button at the bar on the top of your editing template. (2)type a certain amount of equal signs before and after your headline. One equal sign looks like =This,= Two equals look like this, and three looks like this, And that's the format. :) Aforementioned helpbar at top of page when editing When editing, you will see a bar at the top of where you are editing. Here is the list of what the buttons do from left to right: Bold text: Looks like this. Alternative: Typing three apostrophes. Italic text: Looks like this. Alternative: Type two apostrophes. Link: A link is definitely variable: Looks like This. If the text inside the brackets is a real page, then it will link to it. But if it's a fake page, like this, then it will appear as red. Alternative: Type two brackets. external link: Type in the valid URL for an external link. Looks like this. Leave a space after the URL, but stay before the brackets, and then type in what you want it to say text-wise. Alternative: Type one bracket. Headline: See above. Image: Images are uploadable using MS paint. Once images are uploaded, type the name of the image and it will appear onscreen. More info can be found at Images. Alternative: Type two brackets, type "Image:", type the name of the image (obviously), then type the kind of image (JPG, PNG, GIF 'n such). Media and sound clips: Not much known on this yet. Mathematical equations: Weird. Can apparently type equations. Alternative: Type the tag . Ignoring wiki formatting: Used to type certain things normally, such as Brackets that don't create links.. Alternative: Type the tag . and do the same thing at the end, but with the backslash. Sig: See above. Horizontal line: Makes something look like this. Alternative: Type . You know the drill with the behind tag.